


【勋兴】《瘦马》5

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 9





	【勋兴】《瘦马》5

瘦马

文/夏序清和草未歇

5

那边沉默了好一会儿，在将吴世勋的耐心耗干之前终于开了口。  
“吴总……对不起，我不是故意打扰你们的…”梁晴声音打颤，只觉得脑袋一阵一阵的发麻。  
“好了，张艺兴怎么了？”吴世勋毫不留情的打断，说话间往上挪了挪身子，靠在床头上。

梁晴说得磕磕绊绊，吴世勋听了倒是觉得无所谓。就这样吗？  
张艺兴在他心里一向可不是什么纯洁小白花，小小年纪混迹名利场，卯着劲儿想要出人头地的人，遇上这种事情算什么事儿。  
一年到头在网上被骂十来八次总是有的吧。

好歹耐着性子挂了电话，梁晴那边如获大赦。  
吴世勋躺下之前看了眼张艺兴，手伸过去比了比，脸蛋那么小，上边还有眼泪留下的浅浅沟壑。

吴世勋收回手之后躺好，张艺兴手机的自动锁屏时间挺长的，在他脑袋边上的床头柜上亮了好久，才缓缓熄灭。  
也就是那个瞬间，吴世勋感觉自己也陷入了一片混沌之中，陷入了黑甜。

最近睡得不怎么安稳，可这一夜却罕见的做起梦来。梦到不知道抽什么风，去野地探险，一个不小心踩空，掉进个地坑里，半拉身子被藤蔓死死缠住，几近窒息。  
他是在那个瞬间惊醒的，心有余悸往下看的时候，看到了张艺兴白花花的那条，缠着自己的胳膊。  
呼了一口气将张艺兴的胳膊拿掉，吴世勋翻过身去。说好了不许越过中间这条线，这个小崽子越来越大胆了。  
想想一开始的时候，说句荤话都要红了脸，现在嘛，不知道自己是怎么养的，简直要反客为主爬在自己头上做主人了。  
吴世勋还没有重新闭上眼，腰上一重，张艺兴的一条腿又上来了。  
吴世勋几乎是瞬间，伸手抓住张艺兴的脚踝，一用力，欺身压了上去，恨恨的，“自己送上门儿来，可就怨不得我了。”

身上一重，张艺兴睁眼的时候，吴世勋已经在扯自己的裤子了。再迟钝也瞬间清醒了过来，张艺兴脸一红，拽着裤腰，“干嘛呀你？”  
吴世勋动作停了一下，“这话问得挺新鲜啊？”  
张艺兴手松了一下，本来就松松垮垮的睡裤被扔到一边，他哼哼唧唧往后拱，砰地一声，脑袋撞在床头上，不由自主的眼泪汪汪。  
自己的手还没上去揉两下，手背一热，吴世勋的手也覆了上来，语气与动作的温柔截然相反，“谁让你乱扭的？”  
张艺兴扁起嘴，吴世勋下头正抵着自己，他感觉到一团坚硬的时候，下意识往下看了看。  
自己一条腿勾着吴世勋，无意识做出的动作，却像是勾引一般。吴世勋顺着他的目光往下，眯了眯眼，轻轻靠上去蹭了蹭。  
张艺兴的手都握紧了，想也不用想脸肯定又红得不像样，声音跟蚊子哼哼一样，“那好吧，只能一次。”

吴世勋闻言轻笑，探身从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，一边挤，“你最近可总让我觉得，我才是那个被包养的。”  
张艺兴身子紧了紧，吴世勋连语气都不阴不阳的，声音不大，一个字一个字的炸的他心如乱麻，“是包养，又不是卖身…”  
突然的刺入让张艺兴瞬间叫出声，他知道大清早的吴世勋说不定还没怎么睡醒，可能没什么耐心，叫了一声就不叫了。  
吴世勋看着张艺兴发皱的小脸，笑出了声，“是啊，那还不许爷不开心了，把你退货么？”  
张艺兴被这句话噎得死死的，吴世勋无疑是能瞬间抓住自己命门的人。

吴世勋起身撕开个安全套，再次压下来的时候，张艺兴适时的吻住了吴世勋的锁骨。  
吴世勋对张艺兴这点刻意的讨好很是受用，他的冲撞狠了一些，撞的张艺兴直往上蹿。  
再蹿也跑不掉，又被按了下来，结果只能被顶得更深，哭叫得更响。  
“昨晚说想我是真的吗？”吴世勋刮蹭了两下张艺兴胸前的茱萸，看着身下人的身子缩了一下。  
“假的。”张艺兴哼了一声，冷不防胸前被拧了一下，他横起眉来瞅着吴世勋。  
吴世勋一脸恶作剧得逞的表情，“我就知道，那行吧，扣零花钱。”  
手臂突然被张艺兴抓住，表情可怜巴巴的，“大老板为什么非要和我们这种娱乐圈社畜计较呢？！”说完，还像模像样的红了眼圈，小模样真是我见犹怜。

吴世勋内心骂了句脏话，如果自己不知道昨夜的原委，也许还真能被这小子的演技蒙过去。  
他没再说什么，不想表示太多的关心，也不想骤然戳人心窝子惹得对方不开心。  
没有什么理由，人有时很怪。  
一旦想要走进一个人的心，就会不由自主的为他考虑，想他所想，忧愁他的忧愁，想要得到更多，让一段简单的关系变得复杂棘手。  
这不是一个好现象，起码对他来说不是。

往里顶了顶，张艺兴伸手上来搂住了吴世勋，两人贴的严丝合缝，张艺兴靠在吴世勋的胸口上。  
“想放假就给自己放放假，一两个月不工作又不是活不下去了。”吴世勋摸了摸张艺兴的头发，语气云淡风轻。  
张艺兴头摇的像拨浪鼓，“还是工作吧，工作好，起码能见着人，起码不用一个人待着。”  
吴世勋差点被张艺兴逗笑，他有时其实挺佩服张艺兴这种上进的劲儿的。  
作为一个恨不得天天翘班混吃等死的二世祖，看着张艺兴天天打鸡血的样子，总让他有种自己在浪费光阴的错觉。

“知不知道在这种场合突然谈工作的事儿，挺煞风景的？”吴世勋掐了把张艺兴的腰，狠狠冲击了两下。惹得身下人弓着身子呻吟，甜甜腻腻的叫声不由自主的掉进吴世勋耳朵里。  
一声声抓得吴世勋心痒，想让张艺兴疼，又想让他爽，让他哑着嗓子求自己。

抱着怀中人释放的时候，肩上一痛，他才发现是张艺兴咬了上来。  
只不过轻轻的，连皮都没咬破，只留下圈牙印。  
他刮了刮张艺兴的鼻子，“怎么学得像小狗一样？”  
张艺兴索性眼睛一闭，一副大无畏的样子，“谁让你存心欺负我…”

身上一轻，吴世勋从床上起身。  
张艺兴睁开眼看了眼吴世勋走进浴室的背影，说真的，这个男人真是让他见识了什么叫拔*无情。  
他的皮肤嫩得很，也可以理解，大概从出生到现在，没有风吹日晒过，最多的也就是练舞留下的伤了。  
他抬起自己的腿看了看，只不过跟了吴世勋之后，身上欢好的印子总是一茬又一茬的，旧的未消，新的又出现。

吴世勋出来的很快，一出来就见到张艺兴穿了个T恤盘腿坐在床上看手机，下面像是一丝不挂。  
吴世勋没有直接过去，而且折到餐厅，去冰箱里拿了一瓶水出来喝了两口，才重新回到房里。

张艺兴看到了梁晴的微信，也看到了通话记录。  
心跳的像打鼓，不知道梁晴给吴世勋说了什么。  
他有点生气吴世勋私自看自己的手机，那火却只烧了一秒，随着吴世勋逐渐接近的脚步声熄灭。  
吵也吵不赢的，索性不提了。

吴世勋递了一瓶水到张艺兴手上，“我走了。”  
玻璃瓶凉得要命，冰凉顺着掌心往心里钻，张艺兴低头看了眼手机，“这么早？”  
“要开会，我上次落在你这里的那套西装洗好之后收到哪里去了？”吴世勋把自己手机拿了起来，翻了翻邮箱。  
张艺兴从床上爬了起来，被水洇湿的手在床单上留下个瞩目的印子，领着吴世勋进了衣帽间。

每个明星家里的衣帽间都宛如战场，吴世勋每次进来都想问问，张艺兴不找个阿姨来搞个收纳的理由是什么。  
后来就释然了，可能是害怕隐私泄露吧，随他。  
不过自己不多的几件留在这里的衣服倒是倒是熨烫的笔挺，在防尘罩下，静静挂在张艺兴衣柜的一隅。

张艺兴往吴世勋手上递，吴世勋接住以后，那边也没松手。衣帽间光线充足得很，吴世勋甚至能越过张艺兴，从他俩身后的那面大镜子里看到自己的脸。  
正要开口，张艺兴松了手，“不想要车，下个月零花钱也不要了，巡演完了想去拍戏。”  
吴世勋手上一重，心里也沉了一下。  
平心而论，张艺兴倒不是个经常开口跟自己讨资源的人。一来张艺兴经常自恃音乐人的身份，工作重心还是在写歌发专辑巡演上。二来嘛，进组拍摄人多耳杂，想要见面就更需要小心了。  
所以吴世勋最多也就是介绍些时尚资源，拍摄任务比较轻的。更多的，都是直白的按月转账。

张艺兴话说完就咬住了唇，表情带着些忐忑。  
也许是拿不准吴世勋的心思，有些惴惴不安。  
吴世勋哦了一声，拎着衣服往外走，“知道了。”  
张艺兴没有追出去，立在原地很是惆怅了一会儿，不知道刚刚那回复算是答应还是不答应。

过了好一会儿，他才从衣帽间出来，走到床边，把自己摔了进去。

灯光暗得不行，吴世勋坐在靠里的卡座里，听着震耳欲聋的音乐直皱眉。在他第八十次抬手看表的时候，金钟仁终于来了。  
又染了个浅金色的头发，穿得花里胡哨。  
吴世勋一开口就没好气，“还以为你是坐飞机来的呢。”  
金钟仁双手合十，坐了进来，“最近不是忙得走不开嘛，哪像你们。我们这小本生意，事必躬亲。”  
吴世勋冷笑，把酒推到金钟仁跟前，“别跟我在这儿说这种场面话，最近有戏要开机么？”  
金钟仁端起来喝了一口，“有啊，筹拍得多着呢，说起来我都头疼。最近为这些乱七八糟的，喝酒快喝傻了。”  
刚说完手上的酒杯就被吴世勋夺了下来，“那别喝了，本来就够不灵光了。”  
蓦地，威士忌洒了一手臂，金钟仁皱起眉，“神经病啊你！”  
吴世勋拿了张纸塞进金钟仁手里，“那帮我个忙，塞个人进去。”  
金钟仁眼睛瞪的老大，话还没出口。  
吴世勋恢复了一贯波澜不惊的脸色，“不用给个一番，啥都行。”  
金钟仁白眼差点翻上天，“什么人啊？新宠吗？十八线小艺人吗？”  
吴世勋又给自己倒了一杯，“张艺兴啊，蠢货。”

金钟仁长长哦了一声，“你们… 还没断呢。”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，转头看金钟仁，“你以为人人都是你啊？”  
金钟仁听了倒笑开了，“你还不如我呢，我起码每次都真情实感。你们这种庸俗的金钱关系，不配。”  
吴世勋把酒杯放在金钟仁手上，“得了，你还是喝吧，傻了算了。”

金钟仁仰头闷了一杯，吴世勋不再说话。  
原本那夜之后，他以为自己和张艺兴不会再有什么交集的。  
直到自己受邀参加个慈善晚宴，他爸不去，他硬着头皮赴约，想着该捐多少捐多少，捐完走人的。

晚宴邀请了很多艺人，知名的腕儿一大把，还有些脸也不熟名字更是叫不上的。  
吴世勋端坐在桌子前，觉得无聊的很。  
中途好多人来敬酒的，他冷着一张脸通通说喝不了，只盼着快点捱到结束。  
这种晚宴，请艺人来多半是要上台表演助兴的，就在吴世勋快把西裤盯出洞的时候，他看到了台上的张艺兴。

怎么说呢，有些人台上台下完全是两个样子。  
很多人把这叫做反差萌，吴世勋盯着台上的张艺兴，喉头紧了紧。  
明明在自己面前是泪水涟涟小哭包，站在台上扭着胯的时候，吴世勋脑子里不知道哪里冒出来一个词：又纯又欲。  
说实话，他是见过很多莺莺燕燕的。  
最勾人的不是那种明目张胆的做着动作撩拨的，而是把风情刻在眼角眉梢的神态里，撩而不自知的。

吴世勋那天是提前离席的，  
并顺利堵到了张艺兴。

张艺兴见他的第一反应，竟然是瑟缩了一下。  
在车上逼仄的空间里，吴世勋看了张艺兴一眼，“在这儿，我不可能吃了你，过来点。”  
张艺兴小心往近靠了一点点。  
吴世勋撑着下巴，“那天之后，有别的人碰过你吗？”  
张艺兴低着头，使劲摇头。  
吴世勋点头，也不在乎张艺兴看不看得到，“按月付费吧，不会薄待你的。”  
张艺兴猛地抬头，动作在吴世勋眼里有点突兀。  
吴世勋眯着眼睛，“不要吗？反正随你。”

“我去！”金钟仁的声音从耳边响起，吴世勋把酒杯放在桌面上。  
金钟仁手上还拿着手机，看到吴世勋看着自己，正了正身子，“张艺兴平时也没绯闻，不炒作不闹什么幺蛾子。不过遇上朴灿烈嘛…谁知道是不是对方报复。”  
吴世勋一下子懵了，敢情这两人还有什么恩怨？  
他不动声色端起酒杯喝了一口，“张艺兴昨天哭的那叫一个梨花带雨。”  
金钟仁嘴快，“哟，你不清楚，我入行那么早，有所耳闻的，那两人分手时候真是抡圆了胳膊互抽耳光的程度，不欢而散的。”

金钟仁看着吴世勋的脸色肉眼可见的变了颜色，“啊，你不知道啊？”

tbc.


End file.
